


Heatseeker

by DemonicAngel67



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAngel67/pseuds/DemonicAngel67
Summary: When Eridan's cape went missing, he really should've known to find the weird cave kitty cat shipper troll underneath it. T for language.





	Heatseeker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination

Where the fuck did his cape go? He had taken it off right before he took a short nap and when he woke up, it was missing. Frowning, the young troll crossed his arms. He just knew that he had placed it very near to him and he was in his own room. He didn't really like mingling with everyone else and seeing Sollux with Feferi made him sick to his stomach. He started looking around his room before his attention was caught by the slightly open door. That was strange, he had closed it before indulging in some much needed rest (though soporless sleep wasn't all that restful). Opening the door cautiously, Eridan looked around for any sign of who could've taken his cape, which was the obvious case. He couldn't really blame them, his cape was pretty badass. But that didn't mean they could take it! Bastards.

Unfortunately, whoever had taken his precious cape was nowhere to be seen. Growling in frustration, the prince took a step outside his room and instantly stopped as he felt something slippery beneath his foot. He almost yelled out in disgust as he noticed the rust colored grub sauce. He wiped his foot across the floor before continuing on. Ugh, such a low color. He'd have to make sure to clean his shoe thoroughly later, after he found his goddamn cape. He was starting to think that blind troll had taken it. She liked colors and shit. Maybe his cape tasted delicious to her or something idiotic like that. Before long he made it to the main hallway and looked around. He'd just have to check every room.

It took him a couple of tries before he finally saw it lying on the floor as if it were trash. Ok, he was pissed. How dare they! Whoever did this would have hell to pay, the asshole. But when Eridan walked over and tried to pick it up, the cape felt as if it were being weighed down.

"What the fuck?"

Kneeling down to inspect the damage, he noticed what looked like the tip of a horn. Maneuvering the cape around he was able to see who the culprit was. And there was one (1) cat-like troll curled up underneath his cape, fast asleep. She was on top of part of it and clutching lightly to it.

"Nep, wake the fuck up and give me back my cape." He shook her and pulled his cape lightly, he didn't want to rip it! The smaller troll moved a bit and made a small mewing sort of noise before settling down again. Losing his patience, Eridan shook her a bit more.

"I'm serious here, Nep! Wake up!" Just then Nepeta's eyes opened slightly. She looked up at who was disturbing her sleep before moving slightly. "About fuckin ti-" Eridan paused when he noticed that instead of getting up and away from him, the green-blooded troll was crawling onto him.

"What are you doin!?" Before he had a chance to start yelling at her, Nepeta had crawled up onto his lap and he fell back as she pushed herself onto him. Struggling a bit, Eridan freed his legs from underneath him. Had Nepeta finally come to her senses and realized that she was privileged to have a troll of such royal blood hit on her? Yes, this was good. This was very good.

But Eridan's arrogant smirk and triumphant speech died when he felt Nepeta curl up on top of him and started snoring lightly. She'd been half asleep! He was just about to throw her off of him before he realized she was clutching on to him lightly, the cape draped across the both of them, though somewhat askew. And really….this felt…well it felt nice. She was warm and light enough that her weight didn't bother him. Eridan brought a hand up to his face and sighed. He'd let her do this just this once. And it wasn't because he liked the feeling! He just decided to be nice to her is all!


End file.
